


We Ain't Leaving This Room 'till We Both Feel More

by Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Septembre_Rain
Summary: When, when we came homeWorn to the bonesI told myself, "this could get rough"And when, when I was off, which happened a lotYou came to me and said, "that's enough"Inspired by OneRepublic's song "Let's hurt tonight"





	We Ain't Leaving This Room 'till We Both Feel More

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song here: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/8wGN7D03Nho

_When, when we came home_

_Worn to the bones_

_I told myself, “this could get rough”_

_And when, when I was off, which happened a lot_

_You came to me and said, “that’s enough”_

Behind closed doors, they huddled together. It started as an unconscious thing, driven by the instinctual need for comfort. The prince and his best friend were tired from all the fighting and emotional stress, and in their slumber took whatever warmth and safety they could from each other’s arms.

_Oh I know that this love is pain_

_But we can’t cut it from out these veins, no_

_So I’ll hit the lights and you lock the doors_

_We ain’t leaving this room ‘til we both feel more_

_Don’t walk away, don’t roll your eyes_

_They say love is pain, well darling, let’s hurt tonight_

The advisor and the shield wordlessly agreed to speak nothing of the two boys snuggled together like a pair of kittens curled around each other, trying to keep the cold and cruelty of the outside world at bay. And when their sleeping arrangements changed and either boys would wrap or tuck themselves around or against their person, then they would offer what comfort they could in return. They were after all still very young and they had no one but each other to lean on.

_So I’ll hit the lights and you lock the doors_

_We ain’t leaving this room ‘til we both feel more_

_Don’t walk away, don’t roll your eyes_

_They say love is pain, well darling, let’s hurt tonight_

When the dam broke, and it did more often for the Prince and his best friend, no one said anything. There were shoulders to cry on and willing ears to listen. There were car rides, photographs, fishing trips, chocobo races, warm fires, stories on foldable chairs, carefree laughs and careful hands to put the jagged pieces back together.

_When, when you came home_

_Worn to the bones_

_I told myself, “this could be rough”_

And years and years ago, a boy, barely fifteen collapsed in the arms of his young king and swore his life. But it was a life that he would not be allowed to spend for anyone but himself.

Years later, the king sent away his son so that he would live to save the day. That very same boy, now a warrior, was sent away. The king kept him away from his side knowing death was imminent, to ensure that very same boy would survive.

_Oh, I know you’re feeling insane_

_Tell me something that I can explain, oh_

And years and years later, a brother watches his sister slowly waste away. He could only offer a brave and stubborn front, and fight on the side that she disapproved of. Because the alternative was acknowledging and accepting that he could do nothing to stop her demise.

But his sister was strong, in the ways that he couldn’t be. And in moments when she couldn’t be, he would be there, and they could draw from each other, because that was what siblings do and she was still his baby sister.

I’ll hit the lights and you lock the doors

_Tell me all of the things that you couldn't before_

_Don’t walk away, don’t roll your eyes_

_They say love is pain, well darling, let’s hurt tonight_

_If this love is pain, well darling, let’s hurt, oh tonight_

And years and years later still, when the dawn had returned where there once was four now stood three.

The three who remained huddled together, but there was a void. There was a chair around the campfire that remained empty, a space on the bed that a certain someone one used to occupy. They held each other tighter, for they were all they had left. Maybe in their combined warmth, they could feel him once again. Because it was in times like this that he felt closest. When things were falling apart but they held each other so tight that perhaps nothing would fall out. They couldn’t bear to lose any more pieces of themselves, and they already lost so many. And for the moment that was enough.

_So you hit the lights and I’ll lock the doors_

_Let’s say all of the things that we couldn't before_

_Won’t walk away, won’t roll my eyes_

_They say love is pain, well darling, let’s hurt tonight_

_If this love is pain, then honey let’s love tonight_

So they’d have to hold on to each other until they could feel something else other than the loss. And whenever the empty spaces became too overwhelming and the lack of his familiar warmth and voice became too loud, they’d reach out for each other again, and they would always be there, waiting and willing.


End file.
